


Stormy Nights

by BlueMonkeyFan23



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: (Otto Centric), (Otto doesn’t do well with freak storms), (So he can lend some comforting rationality), (Though can be seen as romantic if you like), (platonic) - Freeform, Gen, Lucky for him Gibson has proven to be, pretty neutral about most of the things that happen in Shuggazoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23
Summary: A sudden storm has been ripping through the city of Shuggazoom. One particular night leaves Otto wide awake, but he’s not the only one who’s still up. Cue a little late night chitchat.
Relationships: Gibson & Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stormy Nights

A flash of light erupted from the sky. 

The bolt of electricity spread through the clouds in bright pulsing veins as rain poured down in a near solid wall of water. Wind whipped through the city clawing at the power lines that dotted through the streets. Even the holographic trees flickered in and out of existence as the elements were forcing their light stands to near breaking point. 

Citizens had long since found shelter in the safely of their homes and workspaces, thoroughly warned beforehand by the weather reports prior, but it was a matter of time before the storm found its way to them through destined power outages and damage caused by the wind and rain. 

It would probably be considered the storm of the decade once it was all over. 

The super robot stood tall on its stand in the middle of the city, strong but creaking ever so slightly each time the high winds changed direction or intensity but it ultimately remained deactivated with only its inhabitants aware of the chaos outside.

Otto watched the monitor from the command center. Tired eyes noting the wind whip across the screen making the rain look like it was falling sideways. It was getting bad outside, and worst of all the weather reports told everyone that this storm would last a another day or two at least.

A bolt of lightning ripped across the screen, blinding Otto for a brief second before the rumble of thunder followed immediately behind. The low shudder before a deafening ‘crack’ caused Otto to flinch and sink into his seat further. 

He was more than used to his fare share of thunderstorms, heck he’d even call them soothing on any regular day. The rain pitter-pattering against the robot’s frame was one of his favorite sounds to have in the background while he worked. Kept him focused. Even the occasional rumbling of thunder was nice to listen as it rolled past. 

Yet despite this, this particular storm felt oddly…unsettling. Too intense. The wind was too strong, howling through the buildings of the city as it tried to uproot anything that wasn’t anchored to the ground. The rain was increasingly loud, less like it’s usual pattering and more like a torrent of water crashing around the robot at all times. And the thunder just felt endless. As soon as the deafening cracks and booms died down and Otto swore that it was done another rumble roared to life seconds after, as if to mock him.

He wrapped the blanket he’d brought with him tighter around his shoulders. Feeling little security despite its softness as he sat alone in the cold, dark room. 

Honestly, he didn’t even know why he was still up. He just knew that he couldn’t fall back asleep after a loud crash of thunder startled him awake. He tried to fall asleep again but it only resulted him in getting increasingly restless as he kept tossing and turning in his bed before he ultimately decided to make his way to the command center to see what was going on.

The thunder rattled through the super robot again as Otto continued to watch the monitor. The light of the screen softly illuminated the room, making it the only source of light since Otto hadn’t bothered to turn on the overhead ones. He was starting to regret that decision. The room was as empty as ever but with every flash of lightning that appeared from the monitor the atmosphere would get ten times more ominous.

It was beginning to play tricks on his mind and he was starting to get twitchy. Halfway through his watch he kept turning around after ever flash just to make sure nothing suddenly appeared behind him. He eventually decided to keep his arms out from under his blanket after the first few looks just in case something did, if fact, appear behind him unexpectedly. His nerves making him teeter on the edge of activating his saws just so he could be one step ahead.

He fidgeted in his seat, eyes observing the screen now with a worried expression. He almost wished he’d brought along a little gadget or something to tinker with, or anything to keep him distracted really, but he knew even if he brought one he wouldn’t have the heart to start fiddling with it. Honestly, if he wanted to build something he’d be in his workshop hammering out a whole list of new vehicles for the team or mechanical assets for the robot. But at the moment he didn’t feel like he’d be able to do anything justice with how distracted he was.

He really wanted to sleep again but he still felt like it wouldn’t be enough to just sit in his bed and stare at the walls of his room until he did. It felt too cold and empty to be any comfort at this point.

So Otto sat alone in the silence, briefly debating if he should just power through the night by himself or if he should go to find someone to talk to to have some sort of company. It would certainly calm his nerves to have somebody there with him instead of just sitting in a dark room alone. 

Maybe he could check with Gibson? If there were any monkey that was usually up past bedtime it would be him. It was his best bet at that hour, but there was always the rare chance Gibson had turned in already and was currently sleeping. And if he was Otto really didn’t want to wake him up just because he didn’t want to be by himself right now…

“Otto? Is that you over there?”

Otto almost screeched at the sudden voice and whipped his head around only to see the silhouette of a figure in the middle of the room heading right for him. 

He had split second of complete and utter panic, and was just about to activate his saws until a stray strike of lightning from the monitor lit up the room allowing Otto to fully recognize said figure as Gibson himself calmly making his way towards him.

“Oh Gibson it’s just you!” Otto exhaled hysterically as he clutched his chest in relief. “Gave me a little bit of a heart attack there! I uh, was _just_ thinking about going to find you but I wasn’t sure you were up. Thought you might have been sleeping.”

“My apologies Otto, I thought I had made my presence known when I called out to you but apparently you were more lost in thought than I anticipated.” Gibson responded coolly as he stood next to Otto and observed the monitor.

“And I could say the same for you. I thought I was the only who was up this late in the night. Though, perhaps it isn’t really that big of a shock. This storm has been causing quite the racket.”

“Tell me about it. The thunder’s been so loud I heard it all the way in my room. S’kinda the reason I’m even awake. Thought I’d just come out here if I wasn’t gonna sleep, but I guess I got caught up just watching the camera feed instead.” Otto recovered as he wrapped his blanket around him tightly once again.

“Mmm, I don’t blame you for wanting a distraction. Though if I would’ve guessed, I would have put my money that you’d be tinkering away in your workshop.” Gibson mused as another flash of light brightened the screen before the crash of thunder reverberated through the halls. 

“Thought about it but I wasn’t into it. S’not gonna get me anywhere to just stand in front of my tools and stare at ‘em until morning.” Otto said, before tilting his head slightly. “Did you try to do some lab stuff after you woke up? Is that were you came from?”

“Er, no and yes technically. I never went to bed. I have been awake in my lab since you all bid me goodnight some time ago.” Gibson admitted bluntly. 

“Gibson! ‘Some time’ was hours ago! Don’t tell me you tried to pull another all-nighter again!” Otto started with a scolding tone, briefly forgetting about the storm as he turned his head towards the blue monkey and giving him an accusing glare.

Gibson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose already knowing where the conversation was heading.

“I had simply lost track of time in this instance nothing more.” Gibson mumbled, holding up a hand to stop Otto from speaking, “You know how I get when I’m elbow deep in my research. Besides, I can take a little sleep deprivation now and again you know this.”

Otto mumbled, giving Gibson a half heated glare. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying about you when you do that though.” 

Gibson paused for a second before he ‘hmpft’ quietly in response and crossed his arms. Otto really wanted to scold Gibson further about his bad sleeping habits, but behind him Otto could see Gibson’s tail slowly curl around his ankles. Otto had known Gibson long enough to tell that meant he was, at least, a little ashamed of his actions, so Otto just sighed and decided to drop the conversation for now, making a mental note that if he ever wanted company at night again he knew there was a high chance Gibson would be up. 

Secretly though, Otto was actually overjoyed Gibson had found him. The scientist’s presence alone was already taking Otto’s mind off the storm and putting him at ease, despite his earlier scare.

Both monkeys sat quietly as they continued to watch the video feed. Otto squinted every time the lightning flashed on screen but as the minuets passed he was starting to feel a little more relaxed. Even the thunder was getting to be more manageable now despite it crackling through the sky with just as much intensity as before. 

“Y’know I was…kinda wondering…” Otto started, breaking the silence, “You don’t think this storm is something Skeleton King’s doing do you, or maybe something else? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a storm this bad on Shuggazoom before, at least not since that last snow storm episode we had.” 

“Hmm.” Gibson hummed, rubbing his chin in contemplation. 

“No, I don’t believe this anything supernatural. Shuggazoom, while usually in the throws of various monster attacks and unbelievably terrible luck concerning mystical catastrophes, does have its fare share of naturally occurring storms every now and again, according to previous weather records.” He began.

“I could guess it was simply due for this particular storm sooner or later. And while it does seem to be a particularly violent one, I have confidence that it will pass as any other. And even if it were supernatural in origin I am certain Antauri or even Chiro would be able to sense that something was amiss with it and would let us all know accordingly.”

Otto nodded listening to Gibson’s rational explanation as he leaned back against his seat, letting a small sigh of relief escape through his nose as he snuggled back into his blanket. Honestly, with Gibson next to him he couldn’t help but feel very safe and secure. It was almost cozy in a way…

“..to? Otto!” Gibson’s voice suddenly rang into existence.

“Huh?!” 

“I said is that all you are worried about Otto?” Gibson repeated as he crossed his arm, turning to Otto completely.

“Uh yeah. Sorry Gibson, guess I just started to drift a little. Maybe I’m getting a little sleepy after being up for so long.” Otto said, scratching the back of his head.

Gibson gave Otto a look and he faltered.

“…Ok ok. I’ll admit it, this storm was kinda freaking me out a little bit before you got here.”

“Let me take a wild guess, every time the lightning struck you looked around to make sure nothing dramatically appeared behind you poised to strike and ready drag you away to Shuggazoom knows where?” Gibson smirked. 

“No!……Maybe………Ok fine, I might’ve looked once or twice.” Otto pouted, crossing his arms.

“Should have guessed that was why you were so skittish when I walked in. You and Sprx really need to stop watching those late-night horror specials. Honestly, if they scare you both so much afterwards why torture yourselves by watching them at all?” Gibson scolded. 

“Cause it’s fun watching a scary movie with a friend! You either point out all the cheesy tropes and terrible effects if the movies bad enough or you at least have someone else with you when it gets too scary! Plus, it’s funny watching Sprx scream. Especially at the parts that aren’t even scary! He tries to be all Mr. Tough Guy at first and then completely chucks it out the window when the monster’s on screen!” Otto said happily, waving his arms slightly with enthusiasm.

“You’ll have to record a session for me so I can finally have some blackmail on him for once.” Gibson mused. 

“Hehe, I’ll see what I can do!” Otto laughed, imagining the high-pitched screeches for a moment before going quiet again. “…But seriously, thanks for staying out here with me Gibson. I think I’d be going kinda nuts if I didn’t have someone to talk to with this crazy storm going on.”

“I’m happy I am able to offer you some form of security Otto,” Gibson smiled and nodded, “And should you find yourself feeling those anxieties again in the future don’t hesitate to look for me regardless of the time of day.”

“Even if you’re busy or actually sleeping for once?”

“Of course, what kind of teammate would I be to just let you stew alone in fear when I am perfectly capable of offering some solace and a piece of mind? I know you would do your best to provide me the same comfort should our situations be reversed.”

“Count on it.” Otto said gently as he smiled wide and held out a thumbs-up to the blue simian who simply smiled back and turned his head back towards the screen.

Otto took his chance to glance around the room again, mindlessly fiddling with the blanket as he took note on how dark everything still was. He took one last look at the monitor, watching the rainfall for a moment longer before he straightened up with a sudden idea.

“Hey uh speaking of movies, do ya wanna maybe sit with me for a while and watch one? If you’re still not gonna sleep we can put something in or we can just browse some channels.” Otto started, opening his blanket cocoon and patting the seat next to him. “Anything would be better than watching this stupid storm for the rest of the night.”

Gibson took a moment to contemplate before glancing at his wrist. A small set of panels moved aside and a soft glow emanated from it. Otto guessed it was a built in clock, because no sooner than Gibson looked at his wrist he retracted the panels and lifted his arms up in a stretch.

“I suppose a movie couldn’t hurt at this point in time.” He yawned as he stepped over and sat down where Otto patted. “I would just be tossing and turning if I decided to try and sleep now anyway.”

Otto smiled giving Gibson a playful poke to his side before he opened his blanket wide and threw one side over Gibson’s shoulder.

As Gibson settled into the seat, Otto could feel the coolness from the room still on his fur. He scooted closer to the blue monkey providing some warmth before resting his head on his shoulder as Gibson pressed a few buttons on the side of the seat, changing the screen from the video feed outside to a search menu.

“Do you want to watch something specific or do you just want background noise?” He asked as he activated a keyboard, but keeping his fingers hovering above the keys. 

“Nah, pick whatever you want. M’ comfy enough for anything right now.” Otto said sleepily as wrapped his arms around Gibson. “Though uh, maybe save the horror movies for later. Y’know when it not so dark.”

Gibson rolled his eyes again, but smiled as he typed out ‘documentary’ into he search key and began scrolling through the results. He eventually settled on a decently rated documentary about black holes and let it play. Otto felt a shift as Gibson reclined comfortably into the seat while the video of a star going supernova played in front of them, and the voice of the narrator began to play.

Maybe it was the combination of the narrator’s soft, relaxing tone or the security he felt around him, but Otto finally felt sleep finally beginning to take hold. It wasn’t even ten minuets into the documentary when Otto felt his eyes close completely and the sound of the narrator beginning to drift away.

Before he fell fully unconscious Otto felt Gibson rest his head against his own and felt a pressure around his tail, guessing Gibson had entwined them together. He only relaxed into the closeness, letting a few seconds pass before allowing the low volume of the TV and Gibson’s soft snores to lull him to sleep completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this honestly. Gibson and Otto are my bread and butter monkeys to write about and this fic is just one of many about them. 
> 
> I don't think Otto is really the scardy cat type at all, considering the Hyperforces line of work, but have you ever been in a storm so bad you swear a tornado was ripping through your town? I know I've had a heart attack or two when the wind would whip up 7 inch thick tree branches like they were toothpicks and it thundered every five seconds. Plus, Shuggazoom's had its fair share of freak events. A crazy storm would put me on edge too. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!


End file.
